STALKER in shadow of blowout
by stalkerfan2000
Summary: John Stalker is streloks brother and must travel acros the zone and defeet the mutants and escape the zone
1. Chapter 1

John Stalker waited in the dark. It was very dark and hard to see for john. There was mutants somewhere near. John was a Stalker was Strelok's brother and wanted to follow in he brother's foot steps.

There was a screem. John looked. A mutant was near. John got out his out gun and said "mutant leave me along I just want to find the secret and LEAVE THIS PLACE FOREVER" but the mutant didn'nt lissten. The mutant said "sorry John Stalker, but this is my underground base and your are not welcome here."

John said "i am sorry you had to say what you have just said to me" and shot him. The mutant was dead. John continued on in the base.

John tuned a corner and saw a stash. "Hmm I wonder what is in the stash right here" John thought out loud. A mutant hear him and attack. John reached to fire out his gun but it was out of bollets. "oh no" john eclaimed. The mutant was approaching faster farther now and John paniked. John puled out his trust knive and cut the demon in the face and the demon said "ow" and ran off. John continued on.

The stash was empty and John sighed. He turned around but! The military had arrived and the military said "John Stalker we are going to kill you right now right here" and John said "not if I have anything to do about it" and fired on the military and the military fired on him. John ran out of ammo for his gun and had to do somethings so he throwed a grenade and it exploded and it took out a couple of the militarys. The military got reall mad and fired some more at John. Just then John saw that the stash had a hiden compartmet and had a gun in it and he got the gun and shot the military dead.

John left the base and saw another stalker. He said "hi fellow stalker i just escaped from the MILITAY" and the stalker said "BLOWOUT SOON FELLOW STAKER" and John gaped and ran to shelter but did not make it in time and he died from the blowout.

THE END 


	2. Chapter 2

The blowout ended and John Stalker was lying on the ground a crupled heap. A Stalker ran out of shelter and said to John "John Stalker are you awake or are you ded?"

John Stalker gaped and jumped up to the stalkers suprise. "Yes I am alive and did you think a blowout could kill me, well you thought wrong and now I am going to attak the militarys".

John got his guns and made sure they were loaded and put them in his backpack and put one of the guns in his hands so he could shoot badguys with it. He set off west to attack a militaru base. John had to be extra carful to make sure no one saw him or herd him or smeled him so he creeped along the bushes very much slowly so that nobody culd hear or see john. He walked up to the guard and asked him "do you have the time?" When the guard was loking at his watch john stalker got out his knife and put his knife in the enemys face and the guard was dead and John got the guards gun and ate his food because the guard was dead and did not need food anymore. John continued on.

John climb up into a guard tower. He find sniper gun and pick up sniper gun and look in scope. He saw guards guarding something and he looked into the scope at the guards head and shot at them and there heads exploded. The other guards saw John and shot bullets at him and John ducked but a bullet grased his leg and John colapsed to the ground and fell off of the tower and fell on to the ground. But it was a trick. When the guards came over there to look at john body, John jump up and shot them all and even stabbed some of them with his knive. John continued on in to the base.

Inside the base there were more guards so John throw a gernade and blew them up and walked into a tank and started it and blew up a hole in the wall and drove out. The miliray couldn'nt do anything and John got away with a tank.

John got to a trader and said "how much for this tank" and the trader said "500 dollers" but John said "NO" and continued on. Just then Monolith came out of nowhere at all and started shooting rockets at John. John looked at rockets from the tank and said "what am I going to do to avoid the rockets?"

TO BE CONTENUED... 


	3. Chapter 3

John leapt out from the tank just in time because a rockets was heading towards the tank and blew it up but John had gotten away in time.

The Monoliths said "he must have died in the blast so we can leave now" but John Stalker came from behind the wreck and said "I am not dead but you soon will be" and shot at them. Most of the monoliths died but a few got away and fired their guns back at John. John duck from the bollets and shot back but he missed and his gun jamed. He got his knive and ran at them but they were firing their guns very fast so John got hit 3 times by bulets and fell down to the ground. The Monoliths saw this and said "well he is dead now so it is time to go" and they went.

TO BE CONTENUED... 


	4. Chapter 4

It was night and dark outside where John was. He body was laying there on the ground with blood all over his stalker suit. John got up and looked.

"It is night and I must go somewhere safe because there are mutants at night" John said out loud. John picked up a weapon from a dead Monolith that he had killed earlier and made sure it was loaded and not boby-trapped and put it in his hands and looked for monsters. There were none and John walked north. "There is a safe house not far from here" John thought. "I will go there."

John walked for minuts and saw dogs. But they were not normal dogs. they were mutant dogs and they growled and ran at John. John said "not this time mutant dogs" and shot at them and hit and killed them all. John continued on.

John got to the safe house and put his gun down and sat down but realized some thing was wrong. John looked at darkness and saw it flicker. There was an invisable mtant out there so John reached for his gun but the mutant had stole it and ran off with it so John got out his knive and got ready to stab the mutant until it was died.

"Invisable mutant get out of the darkness and FIGHT ME" John yelled and the mutant said "ok" and ran at John. John throw the knive and it hit the mutant and stabbed it in the face and the mutant died.

"Maybe another day you will kill me but not today" John Stalker said.

Just then John heard hellcopters and looked up and the military had found him and was droping from the hellcopters onto the ground and were shooting at him.

"Now it is time to kill these militarys and escape Chernobel" said John.

TO BE CONTENUED... 


	5. Chapter 5

John runned from the military because there was too many of them for John to handle so he ran.

John was running but he was to havey and he dropped his gun and ran faster away from the military who were shooting bullets at john but they missed. John ran even faster now and was almost out of the zone when mutant zombies jumped out of the bush and atacked him.

John said "I have no qwarrel with you mutants so LEAV ME ALONE" but the mutants ignored john and jumped for him so John got out his knive from his pocket and stabbed at the mutants and killed them but there were more so john ran ever faster and got attacked from the mutants right as he got out of the zone. There were good militarys outside of the zone and they shot the mutants but john was blooding very bad and he was almost dead but they managed to use bandges on him and John survived. John said "i will never ever again go into the zone" and John lived a good life outside the zone away from mutants and military and Monolith.

THE END. 


End file.
